


Dress Up

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 10. "Christ, put some clothes on!"





	Dress Up

She bit her lower lip, pausing at the door. She swung it open, only to have her cheeks burn and become red when she saw Elliot Stabler in his underwear alone.

“Christ! Put some clothes on!” she protested turning around.

There were a couple of familiar chuckles.

“You could have knocked,” said Stabler.

“Leave her be,” Alex could hear the smile on Olivia’s voice.

“I just came here to see, Liv,” Cabot replied.

The brunette guided her out of the locker room with a hand on the small of her back. “Sorry about that.”

“Does he always do that?” she rose an eyebrow.

“Not really, but his clothes were all bloodied and we’ve known each other for so long we don’t even think about it,” said Benson.

The attorney shot her girlfriend a glance, “Should I be worried?” she smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, smiling back, “You said you wanted to talk.”

Cabot took her by the hand to the nearest empty room she could find, locking them inside, “I just want to know if the plans for tonight are still up.”

Benson frowned, “Yes, but you could have texted me for that,” there was a hint of her question in her tone.

“I couldn’t have texted for this,” Alex undid the buckle of her trench coat, revealing a gorgeous piece of a red lace teddy underneath it.

The detective’s jaw went slack, it took her a moment and a lick of her lips before she reminded herself where she was and how to properly speak.

“I, uh,... I’ll absolutely keep that in mind, it’s a very strong point, counselor.”

Cabot grinned, then nodded, covering herself. “Good, I hope I’ll see you at eight, detective. Don’t be late.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Benson watched her leave.

Elliot found his partner still watching the lawyer go. “You still with us, Liv?”

“For now,” she replied, “I have a very important meeting at eight,” she turned to him.

He shook his head, “Okay. If you say so.”

They made it back to their desks.


End file.
